


A very special gift

by noeherondale



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friendship, I love them so much, One Shot, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeherondale/pseuds/noeherondale
Summary: Oneshot cortito del primer regalo de cumpleaños que Will le hace a Jem por su 15 cumpleaños.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Kudos: 4





	A very special gift

**LONDRES, 8 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1876.**

La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el pavimento mojado de Trafalgar Square, lleno de coches de caballos y personas que corrían en busca de algún sitio donde refugiarse. Entre todos ellos, Will Herondale, cubierto con un glamour, caminaba como una sombra, sin ser visto y apenas notado, tan solo cuando algún despistado colisionaba contra él ante el caos de la lluvia y miraba extrañado, encontrándose con nada. Will volvía de hacer un recado especial, uno de los muchos que le hacía durante la semana a Jem Carstairs, su parabatai. Jem siempre acompañaba a Will en sus peripecias, siempre y cuando su enfermedad se lo permitiese. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ir a por las medicinas de Jem, Will prefería ir solo, pues sabía cómo manejarse con los timadores del mercado de las sombras y conocía todos sus trucos, trucos que no quería que Jem descubriese.

Will dejó de notar las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre su pelo, miró al cielo y vio un pequeño rayo de sol. La lluvia había cesado, y aunque el trasiego de gente seguía siendo el mismo, pudo sacar de su abrigo la caja de madera elegantemente envuelta que había estado guardando en este para evitar que se mojase. Sonrió y siguió su camino, con la cabeza llena de dudas y un nudo en el estómago con el que llevaba un tiempo. Los cazadores de sombras no solían hacer regalos, no era una cosa que les caracterizase, pero Will había crecido con Navidad y Cumpleaños. La alegría que había sentido abriendo los regalos la mañana de Navidad o envolviendo y entregando los de sus hermanas el día de sus cumpleaños, la había perdido cuando decidió dejar atrás su vida en Gales. Nunca jamás iba a recuperar esa vida ni esas partes de su corazón que fue perdiendo durante su arduo camino a Londres, ni cuando vio a su madre desesperada en la puerta del Instituto rogando que volviera. Sabía que, a pesar de empezar su vida de cero, nada iba a volver a ser como antes. O eso pensaba, hasta que conoció a Jem. Cuando Jem llegó al Instituto unos meses después que él, sintió una punzada de dolor: veía en él al niño que era, el niño que había perdido a sus padres y toda su vida pasada; pero también veía en él un rayo de esperanza, de amabilidad y de luz que nunca creyó merecer. La vida sin su familia era dura, pero en esos momentos una vida sin Jem le parecía el infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó que esos pensamientos se evadieran de su mente. No podía permitirse pensar en cosas que no deseaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al Instituto. Cruzó las viejas puertas de la Iglesia abandonada que los mundanos veían y entró en el luminoso y hermoso recibidor del Instituto. 

Bajando las escaleras estaba Charlotte, la directora del Instituto y a la que Will consideraba una hermana mayor, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puño.

– ¡Will! - dijo, levantando el tono de voz, cosa que a Will le parecía graciosa, pues Charlotte era diminuta a su parecer- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

– Charlotte, que bien te queda ese vestido. ¿Es nuevo? - respondió, con una sonrisa irónica que hacía desesperar a Charlotte, la cual suspiró. - Estaba comprando la medicina de Jem – sacó la cajita de plata donde su parabatai guardaba el yin fen. 

– Está bien, pero la próxima vez que te saltes una clase, voy a llamar a la Clave y dejaré que ellos se encarguen de ti, ¿entiendes? – frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a la caja envuelta que Will intentaba ocultar tras él.- ¿Qué llevas ahí? No será algo que ayude a Henry a volar el Instituto, ¿verdad? - miró a Will con recelo y notó como las mejillas de este se teñían levemente de rojo. Will rodó los ojos. 

– Esto también es para Jem, pero si no me dejas ir no podré dárselo y nunca podré retomar la clase. 

El joven esquivó a Charlotte y subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorando lo que esta le estaba diciendo. Sabía que después de eso, iba a meterse en un buen lío, pero ahora mismo sólo le importaba encontrar a su parabatai. Se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a la puerta, sin respuesta. Will supuso que Jem había ido a la sala de música justo después de acabar la clase, por lo que se fue hacia allí. Al acercarse, escuchó una melodía que le hizo levantar levemente una de las comisuras de su boca. Jem llevaba trabajando en esa pieza un par semanas y Will sabía lo orgulloso que Jem se sentía de ella, pues había compartido con él cada pequeño arreglo que hacía, porque hasta las más nimias cosas eran de los dos. 

“Porque a donde tú vayas yo iré…” se repitió a sí mismo, una vez más. Tragó saliva y se paró ante la puerta, esperando a que Jem acabase la obra para no interrumpirle. Justamente en ese momento, dejó de escuchar la melodía del violín y llamó.

– ¡Adelante! – respondió Jem. Will asomó la cabeza y vio a Jem metiendo el violín en su estuche. A continuación, levantó la cabeza y miró a Will, al que sonrió – Anda, si eres tú. Pensaba que te habías ido a hacer alguna de las tuyas y al llegar Charlotte te habría encerrado en la habitación de Jessamine para ayudarle a elegir vestido para el baile de mañana.

Will soltó una carcajada y entró a la sala. Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes. 

– Preferiría el infierno, amigo. – se acercó a Jem, el cual rio ante su comentario. Will siempre le hacía reír, hasta en los peores momentos.

– Como si muchas de las tabernas a las que vas por la noche no se asemejaran al infierno en vida. Además, elegir la vestimenta de Jessamine puede llegar a ser divertido, sobre todo cuando no encuentra su vestido favorito de entre los aproximadamente mil que tiene. Y eso que siempre acaba poniéndose el mismo… – comentó Jem, girándose para cerrar el estuche del violín. 

En ese momento, Will aprovechó para dejar el regalo para su amigo sobre el sofá y se puso delante del mismo, ocultándolo. Jem se giró y endureció la expresión.

– ¿Has encontrado el yin fen? – Will asintió en respuesta y le tendió la cajita.

– Sabes que siempre te lo guardan, Jem. No tienes de qué preocuparte. – Will se sentó, seguido por Jem, que vio la caja envuelta y levantó una ceja extrañado. – No justamente hoy. Feliz cumpleaños, James Carstairs. 

Jem abrió los labios y dejó escapar un ruidito de sorpresa. Miró a Will con incredulidad, que le hizo un gesto para que cogiese la caja. Con sumo cuidado, la cogió y quitó el papel de regalo, con la misma delicadeza y maestría con la que tocaba el violín. Una vez desenvuelta, se encontró con una cuidada caja de madera que, tras abrirla, dejó ver un arco de violín nuevo y recién tallado. Jem abrió mucho los ojos y se puso una mano en la boca. 

– Creo que ya era hora de que tuvieses uno nuevo, ¿y qué mejor que en tu cumpleaños? – Se levantó y miró a Jem, que no dejaba de mirar el arco con asombro. – Puede que esto sea nuevo para ti, pero los cumpleaños son realmente emocionantes. Me acuerdo de cuando…

Y antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Jem se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Will soltó un ruidito de asombro y le apretó contra sí, cerrando los ojos. Jem estaba inmóvil en sus brazos, hasta que notó un pequeño movimiento de hombros. Will, asustado se apartó un poco y le miró. El chico levantó la mirada y sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo siento, me ha pillado muy por sorpresa… – se apartó de Will y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Por el ángel, William, no tendrías que haberme regalado nada. ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba uno? 

– Te escuché hablando con Henry, cuando le dijiste si podía lijarlo y arreglarlo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás con tu arco, porque o Henry te lo iba a perder o te lo iba a dejar peor que antes. 

Los dos chicos rieron. Will sabía que Jem no había tenido mucha suerte en la vida, incluso menos que él, pero ambos eran conscientes de que el hecho de tenerse el uno al otro ya era la mayor suerte de sus vidas. Después de esos momentos de carcajadas, Jem miró al chico con los ojos brillantes y alegres. 

– Will, William… ¿y ahora se supone que yo te tengo que regalar algo a ti? – alargó la mano y le pasó una mano por el negro pelo rizado y mojado. – ¿Quizá un cepillo, para que controles esos rizos? 

Will rió y miró a Jem, que no dejaba de sonreír. Parecía ser la primera vez que Jem recibía algo así en su vida, al menos desde que abandonó su antigua vida en Shanghai. Verle tan feliz le provocó un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago, pues durante muchos años no se había permitido sentirse tan feliz cerca de alguien. 

Will le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró muy seriamente, cosa que desconcertó a Jem. Finalmente, el joven sonrió de medio lado y le apretó el hombro. 

– No necesito nada, tranquilo. El mero hecho de verte tan feliz equivale a mil regalos, Jem. El mejor regalo que me ha hecho la vida eres tú. 

Jem le miró. Era uno de los primeros momentos en los que veía a Will tan dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos. El joven era totalmente consciente de que era una persona cerrada y reservada, pero ahora veía a un Will transparente que pocas veces había visto. A un Will que no tenía miedo de expresarse ni de ser agradecido, al Will que él tanto admiraba y quería.

Jem vaciló y negó con la cabeza. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y sonrió a Will una vez más. Se sentía lleno de vitalidad y felicidad, tanto como no se sentía desde hacía meses.

– Nos estamos poniendo un poco melodramáticos, ¿eh? – y se apartó un poco de Will, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Will le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

– Es solo la verdad... aunque ya sabes que mi especialidad son las palabras. – Will rio y se acomodó en el sofá, mirando al fuego. – Jem, ¿crees que dentro de 10 años las cosas seguirán igual? – dijo, sin mirarle.

Jem le miró y suspiró, levemente. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la chimenea. 

– Bueno, creo que en diez años seremos dos hombres hechos y derechos, probablemente alguno de nosotros dirija el instituto o sea cónsul. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que seguiremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Porque lo juramos ante el ángel, y así tiene que ser.

Will miró a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa. El pensamiento de Jem abandonándole era constante, pero por un momento de su vida se permitió ignorarlo. 

– Espero que seas tú y no yo, ya sabes que soy un desastre dirigiendo cosas – ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada y volvieron a mirar el fuego. El ambiente era cálido y reconfortante, no sabía si por la compañía de Jem o por el calor que desprendían las llamas.

Will cerró los ojos y echó su hombro contra el de Jem, apoyándose sobre él, dejando que el sueño se apoderase de él. Notó la mano de Jem sobre su pelo y sonrió levemente, sintiendo como cada vez se quedaba más y más dormido. 

– Feliz cumpleaños, Jem Carstairs. Espero que este sea el primero que celebremos de una eternidad juntos.

Y finalmente, se durmió plácidamente, escuchando lejanamente a Jem decir “no lo dudes, mi parabatai. No lo dudes”. 

**FIN**

  
  



End file.
